


Колокольчики | The little golden bells

by Ranavern



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Mysticism, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranavern/pseuds/Ranavern
Summary: «При жизни феар могут быть введены в заблуждение; и они могут поддаться страху (под влиянием некой огромной силы, такой, как Мелькор) и так быть порабощены».Коротко об ужасном - одна из множества вероятных вариаций, почему некоторые фэа в Ангбанде не в состоянии покинуть его и уйти в Мандос.
Kudos: 4





	Колокольчики | The little golden bells

_«Living, the fear can be deluded; and they can be dominated by fear (of one of great power such as_ _Melkor_ _) and so enslaved»._  
_Толкин Дж.Р.Р. История Финвэ и Мириэль._

__  
Он сломал руку в забое два дня назад, и до сих пор помнил, как выглядит обмякшая кисть и его же предплечье, болтающееся на куске кожи.Оно треснуло, как сухая ветка, острый синюшно-белый осколок кости пронзил плоть изнутри и торчал, как игла.  
Хруст, спазматически пробежавший по телу, от локтя до черепа, стоял в ушах до сих пор.  
Рука, которой уже не было, тоже нестерпимо болела до сих пор. Коирэл не видел ее, но _чувствовал._ Жгучий яд пылал внутри тела, вторя сердцебиению, как колокол, разливался по жилам так, словно кровожадные твари, которых он едва помнил, не просто отрезали руку выше локтя, но прокляли.  
Не просто орки. Те, другие, умайар, отвратительные твари, что забрали его «лечиться».  
Коирэл помнил собственные животные вопли, превратившиеся в хрипы, когда он сорвал голос, и над ним склонилось мертвенно сверкающее трупной зеленью лицо – гладкое, как фарфор, изуродованное кожистой складкой рта от уха до уха, полной острых зубов.  
Никто не знал, куда деваются все искалеченные, потерявшие глаза от искр в сталеварнях, или ноги под обвалами, или изуродованные пытками.  
Лучше бы не знал никогда, и не знал, каково лежать здесь, среди стенающих тел, грезящих об избавлении от боли. Их складывали на пол и грубые постели с пропитанными кровью матрасами, а Коирэл не знал, какие лица из увиденных были настоящими. С кровавыми провалами вместо глаз? Посеревшие от мучений?  
И эти тела…  
Кто-то без пальцев. Кто-то без рук. Без ступней или ног до колен.  
Он пытался уйти из этого места, вырваться на свободу из душных пещер Ангамандо, оставить собственную изуродованную плоть и кровавый дым кошмара, текучего и зыбкого от пылающего в теле жара.  
Незримое огненное кольцо каждый раз душило его жгучей леской, словно ошейник, стискивало горло и поперек груди, сдавливая ребра, щелкало пружиной – и отбрасывало назад.  
Фэа оставалась в плену. Стенающие души метались – жаждущие, но неспособные уйти.  
Коирэлу казалось, что он видел их… эти призрачные тени, ударяющиеся о прутья клеток. Связанные поводками собственных хроа.  
Или нет?  
_«Ты останешься здесь. Ты останешься здесь, пока не захочешь спастись»._ __ __  
И этот голос в его голове. Неузнаваемо спокойный, холодный и звучавший среди окружающих ужасов почти нежно.  
_«Но я хочу спастись!»_  
Кому он принадлежал?  
Хрипы в загаженном лазарете для искалеченных. Крики. Фэа блуждали вокруг него, разговаривали сами с собой, причитали и вскрикивали, и не могли смириться – связанные и наполовину разделенные одновременно, как его рука – еще живая, но готовая пасть под пилой и ножом.  
\- Не слушай его! Не слушай! Это **_он_**!  
Плач. Крики.  
Мысли ворочались слишком тяжело. Коирэл чувствовал себя умалившимся, превратился в осколок души у сердца, скрывался от ужаса, как ребенок, что смотрит за убийцами родителей из ненадежного укрытия.  
Кто – он? Где он? Почему?  
Жар пылал и плавил изнутри – тело стало призрачным пузырем, терзаемым мутным рассудком, в котором вскипали ломота и ужас, и тяжесть целой горы, пригвоздившей его разбитое изуродованное хроа к постели.  
Голос… голос, полный манящей прохлады. Такой холодный, такой спокойный.  
_«Ты хочешь спастись?_ _Ты хочешь уйти отсюда?_ _»_  
_«Я хочу!»_  
В черно-красном мареве изломанных тел и жаре ему послышался смешок, похожий на легкий звон золотого колокольчика.  
_«Любой ценой, дитя? Как тебя зовут?»_  
_«_ _Коирэл!»_  
Он безотчетно ухватился за прохладную силу этого голоса всем существом, будто припадая щекой к прохладному металлу среди духоты шахт, когда надсмотрщики давали им краткий миг отдыха.  
_«Кто ты?!»_  
Но голос не отвечал ему, и больше не являлся.  
Когда за ним пришли, сил уже не осталось, и его – разбитую вдребезги глиняную фигурку – повлекли по коридорам Ангамандо, что остались в памяти причудливым чередованием теней и бликов – арки, тянущиеся к нему руки, чудовища из камня с рубиновыми глазами, волки с кислотными блюдцами зрачков, и голоса, голоса, голоса.  
Стонущие.  
Визжащие.  
Закаменевшие в барельефах фигуры. Чужие истории. Гобелены пыток. Манускрипты поражений. Эдикты казней. Мраморный блеск черного и золотого.  
От глиняной фигурки, истекающей кровью и жаром, остались только глаза, чтобы видеть, и уши, чтобы слышать. Коирэл разбитый, Коирэл умирающий.  
А потом он упал на колени, неловко обмякнув на оставшейся руке, и все прекратилось – тишина обрушилась на плечи, придавливая к мозаичному полу в помещении, полном черно-золотого подвижного сверкания.  
Коирэл сидел, коленопреклоненный, и пытался оглядеться, но тело теряло силы – в глазах резало, в груди болело, и весь он ощущал себя изуродованной куклой, наполовину выдернутой из тела, а наполовину – застрявшей, будто сорняк.  
Тишину прорезал звенящий, переливчато-серебристый звук.  
Колокольчик.  
Он вздрогнул, подхлестнутый последним усилием ослабевшего тела – зрение прояснилось, но переливы колокольчиков нарастали, будто птичий гвалт, и многие из них висели на рогатом тройном кольце, напоминающем каскад черных паутин на костяных обручах.  
Шевелились без ветра, всхлипывали без голосов.  
А потом Коирэл увидел… _его._  
Он стоял перед ним, золоченое изваяние, усыпанное сотнями павших во имя чудовищных злодеяний, уподобленный уродливому дереву без кроны и корней, и даже когтистые лапы его через доспехи умастили сверканием змеиных пластин.Тяжелые косы, свитые в чудовищные узоры, в ниспадающие по спине черные жгуты и канаты, и хищные лианы кудрей, казались живыми.  
И свет Сильмариллов в ужасающей короне не затмевал ледяного, будто намеченного угольными штрихами, лица. Медная чешуя его украшений, его подобных железным цветам одежд, сверкала, и самая уродливая в мироздании душа вздымалась перед ним, коронованная и вознесенная, как предвестье гибели целого мира.  
\- Коирэл.  
Он узнал прохладный, обманчиво-глубокий голос величайшего из лжецов.  
Ему захотелось взвыть, как раненое животное, но страх железной рукой сдавил его глотку и сцедил звук беспомощным хрипом, словно гной из раны. И Коирэл замер.  
Моринготто стоял, и его обожженные руки с золотыми когтями звенели, потому что крошечных колокольчиков на них было столько, что звук их в разноголосицу бился по углам каменного зала, похожий на крики умирающих.  
Ни вопросов. Ни требований покориться или выдать секреты, которых он не знал.  
_«Что тебе нужно, проклятая тварь?!»_  
В груди хрипело. Коирэл из последних сил удерживался на коленях – не лежать же перед этим ублюдком!  
Моринготто присел рядом с ним на корточки, зашуршав золотым чешуйчатым плащом, и слегка склонил голову набок, глядя с заинтересованностью стервятника, который ожидает, когда можно расклевать тело. Черные глаза – бездонные и стеклянные – изучали его, словно забавную игрушку.  
\- Пока – ничего, - со странным безразличием и легкостью ответило чудовище.  
Только сейчас Коирэл увидел, что отвороты его сапог – бархатные, и на них вышиты птицы в зарослях крепких шипов.  
В груди болело. Воздуха отчаянно не хватало.  
И где же ужас, о котором все говорили?! Где же сбивающее с ног облако, которое не позволяло даже взглянуть в глаза этой твари, о котором рассказывали другие?  
\- Что… почему я?..  
_«Что ты сделал со мной?! Что ты сделал со всеми нами, кто леж_ _а_ _т там, искалеченны_ _е_ _?!»_  
Краткое мгновение тьмы.  
Коирэл приоткрыл глаза и понял, что терял сознание – он лежал на спине, и Моринготто по-прежнему заинтересованно наблюдал за ним, будто забавляясь. Черные, как омертвевшие зеркала, глаза – на мгновение закрылись, и Моринготто покачал головой.  
Зазвенели колокольчики.  
_«Тварь. Что тебе надо?!»_  
\- Ты умираешь, нолдо. – Моринготто склонил голову в другую сторону, и свет Сильмариллов ослепил на мгновение ярким, невозможно чистым для этого места бликом. – Тебя так легко читать сейчас. Как интересно. У тебя осталась дочь? Твои глаза, каштановые кудри матери. Лайрэ?  
Он едва не задохнулся, услышав эти слова, и попытался закрыть разум, но тщетно – голова как будто полнилась ускользающим дымом, и незрим был тот враг, который читал, но не говорил и не убеждал. Моринготто просто копался в его воспоминаниях, будто грабитель в опустевшем доме, и изгнать его было столь же сложно, как тени вечером.  
_«Не смей произносить ее имени – не смей, ты, скотина! Трус!»_  
Моринготто вдруг весь напрягся, хищно нависая, как огромная золотая гадюка. Его угловато-быстрого движения Коирэл не увидел, и когда золотые когти перчатки впились в щеки, обжигающе ледяной металл пронзил череп волной колючей боли, будто сотни живых игл забрались ему в голову и метались там, как косяк крошечных рыб.  
Моринготто улыбнулся.  
\- Не больше, чем каждый из вас. Посмотри мне в глаза, Коирэл.  
Колокольчики, унизывающие его предплечье, покачивались и звенели, и звон резонировал в теле так, будто этот звук мог заставить Коирэла подняться и с хохотом плясать на сломанных ногах, глядя на то, как убивают его жену и дочь.  
Страх обвился вокруг сердца, словно ледяная змея, и Коирэл впервые почувствовал то, о чем рассказывали другие – липкий ужас, выворачивающий внутренности до рвоты. Тот самый, от которого хотелось визжать, плакать и умолять, потому что тебя разрывало и перемалывало, и ты переставал быть _кем-то_ , но становился всего лишь бесформенной плотью из разделенных между собой, враждующих фэа и роа. Жидким осколком личности.  
Он хотел зажмуриться и повернуть голову, сопротивляясь из последних сил, но Моринготто снова надавил когтями, и Коирэл закричал, глядя на самого себя и ужасающую бездну в глазах таких черных, что зрачки и радужка оставались неразличимы.  
Коирэл смотрел в уродливое зеркало.  
Вот он, не евший неделю, подбирает кусок хлеба, не думая, что он мог кому-то принадлежать, и ест – ест жадно, облизывая пальцы от последних крошек.  
Вот он, прячущий взгляд, когда кто-то из надсмотрщиков наказывает кого-то, кого он не знал.  
Вот он, со слезами уворачивается от ударов орка. Умоляет не бить.  
Трус.  
\- Я уже добился от тебя всего, чего хотел, - холодный голос шептал на грани от нежности и заполнял каждую мысль, пожирая все.  
Вот Лайрэ первый раз читает от начала до конца весь алфавит тенгвара, и вот нет уже воспоминания, есть только глаза Моринготто – звездная бездна, в которой даже свет осквернен и холоден.  
\- Ты хотел избавления от боли. Любой ценой, Коирэл. Помнишь?  
Шепчущий голос. Тьма. Змеиное шипение, которое отравляет всю память.  
\- По-омниш-шь?  
Мрак сомкнулся, будто зубы хищника. Колокольчики зазвонили разом, и громче всего звучал – гулко и ужасно, отдаваясь в теле хрустом тысяч сломанных костей – самый большой колокол, оглушая его все сильнее своей какофонией.  
Его измученное тело раскололось и пало, и боль ушла.  
Коирэл очнулся, впервые почувствовав жуткую ясность ума за многие дни. И закричал, поняв, что больше не видит Моринготто, но _понимает_ , где находится сам.  
На этот раз его никто не мог слышать.  
Он имел глаза – но не имел тела. Имел чутье – но не имел воли. Имел разум – но не мог шевельнуться и действовать.  
Коирэл свисал с браслета на руке Моринготто, безмолвный и видящий все.  
Еще один колокольчик.  



End file.
